I won't let go
by EllaDraco
Summary: Hermione pulls cliche acts to get Ron back from a transfer. However, Draco helps her through her heartbreak and tells her how it should be done. They become friends..will it become something beautiful? HG/DW GW/BZ RW/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Thanks for reading the story, I really appreciate it. Storyline may seem boring at first, but I promise that it will be more interesting! This is the Full summary:**

The war was over and Hermione and Ron were together. A new girl arrives, an Italian-American and she causes quite a ruckus. The new girl is shy, but she's got her eyes on Ron. Ron breaks the relationship with Hermione to be with the new girl, and to help her in her heart break is..Draco Malfoy! Draco finds himself quickly falling for her, and Hermione falls for him as well. Will it develop into a relationship? Read to find out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Marissa Riccio arrives<p>

Draco eyed the new girl from his Slytherin seat in the Great Hall. Blaise, Astoria and Daphne hadn't bothered to return to Hogwarts. However, there was a new girl who was currently getting sorted. She had straight silky layered dark brown hair that was pulled up in a high pony tail. She had a perfectly sloped nose, flawlessly arched eyebrows, rosy lips and clear skin. Her eyes were amber and sparkled with golden flecks. She was beautiful. The sorting hat gasped when it was put on her head.

"Ah! Italian-American. Interesting. Blood pure and clean. But we don't care about that anymore, do we? Rather fine mind I see. Ravenclaw perhaps?" The hat mumbled, and there was some whoops from the uppers years of ravenclaw boys.

"But, there is something more to you. Not only are you witty, you are sly. Clever. Cunning. Fearless. Daring. Loyal. You posess just about everything, don't you? What shall I do with this little Italiana?...SLYTHERIN!"

The ever cocky Slytherins whooped at their new addition. As the new girl approached their table, head high and chin up, and Theodore Nott invited her over right next to where he was sitting.

"Hello beautiful. What's your name?" Theo cooed. Draco wasn't that close to Theo, but he could clearly see the new girl blushing like crazy.

"Marissa Riccio. Nice to meet you." Marissa said. At her voice, all the guys turned. The fact that she did not have a british accent fascinated them.

"Are you from America?" a second year said.

"From the heart of New York." Marissa replied.

Draco recalled the last time he went to New York. It was the summer before his 5th year, when the Malfoys and the Greengrasses went together. Daphne and Astoria. He missed them.

"One of the lads who was in our house was Italian." Theo said. "Blaise Zabini. It's a shame he didn't return. Do you speak Italian too?" he asked. He was obviously interested in claiming the new girl before anyone else did. Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey was practically drooling over Marissa.

"A little bit. Enough to engage in a conversation, you know what I mean?" Marissa said. Draco continued to watch her. She didn't even seem to notice all the attention she was getting. Draco rolled his eyes and his attention drifted to elsewhere. He scanned his eyes over the other houses. Draco's eyes finally caught something. Two bright red hair with a curly brown hair. The Weasleys and Granger. Weasel had his arm around Granger and Granger was laughing. The little weaslette was sitting by herself with Potter no where to be seen. Guess he didn't return.

"And now, we feast!" Dumbledore's voice broke Draco's thoughts. He ate whatever was infront of him, he didn't even care. However, Marissa was trying to summon the salad over from opposite side of the table. One could tell that she was trying to do it without getting attention, but the huge salad bowl sliding across the table rather did get the attention. It occured to Draco that she probably wasn't that skilled at magic.

"You're a vegetarian?" Flint asked as he was eyeing Marissa's shirt.

"I'm a model, so I have to maintain my weight." Marissa answered. Draco didn't miss the raised eyebrows between Theo, Marcus and Adrian. They were clearly even more interested.

Boys with their eyes popping out wasn't a new sight for Marissa. But it didn't make her happy, for she knew that they were attracted just for her looks and not her personality. In truth, Marissa was socially awkward and shy. Modeling had helped her gain confidence and that was the reason why she modeled. She'd always had some relationships. She still hadn't gotten her first kiss yet and after a few days, the boys would become tired of her and ditch Marissa for another girl.

"I'm Theodore Nott by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." said the dark haired boy. Marissa blushed again.

Hermione felt slightly jealous at the new girl. She was gorgeous. She had sleek hair and such a doll like face and that it wouldn't be long before a Slytherin claimed her. But she had Ron. She'd always fancied him, and the war brought them closer. They were now in a great relationship. . she wouldn't pay attention to the new girl, Hermione figured that she would do well with the Slytherins. It bothered her a bit that Ron kept sneaking looks at the new girl, but oh well. He was a boy after all. It also bothered her that she wasn't the head girl, Padma Patil was. It was alright. This year would stil be perfect.

**Please, please review! I'm new to fanfiction, and constructive criticisms and comments are always loved. Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Love, Ella**


	2. Ron and Draco

Chapter 2: Ron and Draco

"We should hold a welcome party for you, I don't think Slytherin has been this alive since before the war." Theodore said. Adrian and Marcus nodded fervently, agreeing. Marissa was sitting in a chair with all the boys around her.

"Thanks, but it's okay. There's nothing special about me." Marissa replied. She was getting seriously flustered. These three boys were all stunningly handsome, and they were all pouring over her. However, there was someone else who caught her eye. Marissa figured that he had a girlfriend, because his arm was around a girl with brown hair. He wasn't in the Slytherin common room, so she also figured that he was either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. She could barely see his face, but he had the most intriguing red hair. The common room scared her a bit. It was literally in the dungeons, but she kind of liked the darkness. As she was lounged in one of the chairs after the boys went up to their dormitories after the dinner.

Draco saw Marissa sitting by herself and decided to go introduce himself. After all, he was a gentlemen.

"Draco Malfoy. How is Slytherin for you?" he said as he approached her. Her amber eyes looked up to him.

"I like it. It's really different from my school back in New York." she said. Her eyes flashed a look of recognition, but she hid it. He noticed it too, but he was rather grateful that she did. It was nice to start out without prejudices.

"That's good. I hope Hogwarts works out for you. How was your school back in New York?" Draco continued to ask. He wasn't interested in her or anything, he was just being a gentlemen.

"I went there for only some days of the week. I model, for muggle products of course, so it's a good thing that I went to a wizarding school, because they're more lenient. It's an all girls school, but I didn't like anyone there. We didn't have houses either. Education wasn't that great; since I missed school so often and since my school's so bad, it's the reason why I'm awful at magic. But I decided to take a break from modeling to be a better witch. Really, I'm tired of all the 'models are dumb' stuff." Marissa said. Draco noticed that as confident as she looked, you could tell the sense of insecurity when she was talking. She was insanely beautiful, but she seriously lacked self esteem. Draco decided to be her guide throughout her Hogwarts year. Speaking of which..

"What year are you?" he asked. She was about 5'7 he guessed, but he couldn't tell her age.

"I'll be 16 in May. So I'm a 6th year? I guess. I'm not so sure.." Marissa drifted off.

Draco nodded. So she was a 6th year with a late birthday.

"I could take you on a tour of Hogwarts, if you'd like. Hogwarts is rather grand." he offered. Marissa's amber eyes brightened up instantly.

"Would you really? That's so nice of you!" she exclaimed. It was just about 7 o'clock, and professors were having meetings and everyone was catching up with each other in their common rooms, so it was a perfect time.

"You probably need school robes as well, Snape must've forgotten."

* * *

><p>"Bloody Hell, Seamus did you see her?" Ron exclaimed in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"I KNOW! She's like Fleur Delacor! Except italian." Seamus said, his eyes wide.

"Erm, Mate, you do know that that's my sister in law." Ron said, his eyebrows furrowing in slight disgust.

"Whatever. But seriously that girl is so hot." Seamus's face looked as if someone had told him that he could have everything in Gringotts.

"Who's so hot?" Hermione inquired as she came down the girls dormitory steps.

"You, of course." Ron said. As he got up, grabbed Hermione's waist and sat her on his laps. And they started snogging. Seamus made a face and retreated back up to the boys' dormitory. Ron couldn't help but to think that the new girl was much more attractive than Hermione. The new girl's body must've been small enough for Ron's hands to overlap if he put them around her waist. He began to imagine that Hermione was the new girl and started running his hands everywhere.

"Ron. We're still in the common room." Hermione said as she broke the kiss. He was now nibbling at her neck.

"I know." Ron quietly said as he gave her a hickey on the corner of her neck.

"RON!" Hermione yelled. Ron sighed. Hermione never went past the tongue kissing. They've been together for 6months, and Ron knew other couples who have done things that Hermione would probably save for marriage or something.

'What a prude.' Ron thought.

"Come on, we can do this later. Don't you think we should get started on Charms and Arithmancy? That way, even if you slack off during the year, you'll still have some time to catch up..." Hermione went on and on. Ron had stopped listening after the word 'charms'. He imagined how great of a relationship he would have if he was with the Italian girl. Could he find her near the halls of Slytherin, perhaps?

**Please take a few seconds to review, it really helps me!**

**Thanks for reading and loTS of LovE,**

**ella**

**i will also try to update asap each week! **


	3. Ron takes interest

**Hey guys! I have uploaded pretty fast, so that you guys have something to read while I'm gone. I might do one shots there and then just for entertainment while im working on this one.**

**It might seem like Draco is interested in Marissa, but he certaintly isn't! He's just a sweetiepie :)**

**Reviews are loved, I'll go review your story as well! I hope you like this chapter and more to come 3**

Chapter 3: Ron takes interest

"Oi! Hermione, I'm gonna be down at the kitchens, I'll be back up soon." Ron said as he exited the portrait hole. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes at him, clearly knowing his intentions.

"Young man, I don't appreciate such behavior to such a lovely lady." she remarked. Ron ignored her and continued down the halls. He passed the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tower, and finally reached the dark dungeons of Slytherin. As if on que, Malfoy and the new girl was coming out of the hall. The new girl was smiling and so was Malfoy. But Malfoy's face cleared as soon as he spotted Ron.

"Don't fancy seeing you here, Malfoy." Ron said as he glared at Draco.

"Well, hello to you too." Draco said as he turned passed by Ron. Ron was momentarily confused as to why Draco didn't shoot anything back.

"I'm Ron Weasley, you must be new. What's your name?" Ron asked, as he slightly touched the sleeve of Marissa's shirt. Marissa's eyes became the size of the Fat Lady. Ron Weasley. The war hero! And they were talking!

"Marissa Riccio, nice to meet you." Marissa said. Her stomach was fluttering fast. This was the red head that had caught her eye. If he was walking towards the Slytherin common room..

"Are you in Slytherin?" Marissa said. She knew which house he was in. But hey, she read online that guys found innocent and bubbly girls cute.

"I'm in bloody Gryffindor, actually. But I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin with you." Ron said, wearing a seductive grin. Marissa felt her cheecks heat up.

'What the..' Draco thought. 'Wasn't Weasel going out with Granger? They were just cuddling in the Great Hall..did they break up or something?

"Guess you marked your territory, Malfoy?" Ron said in a sniding tone.

"For your infromation, I'm giving her a tour of the school." Draco said. He cursed his reputation for being such a player. But in truth, he really wasn't. I mean, who could resist the Malfoy charm?

"I can give you a tour, Marissa. Malfoy will probably only show the dark dungeons." Ron said. Marissa felt so content. She was positive that if it weren't for her looks, no guys would be wanting her. She loved the feeling of being wanted.

"You guys can both show me..?" Marissa said. She was trying to ease the situation. Being diplomatic. As a model, she had learned to satisfy both the modeling agency and her parents, which came as a very useful real life skill.

"Or I can just take her." Ron said as he took her by the arm. Draco was astounded. What a big bag of douche. If Granger found out, she'd be crushed.

Marissa shot Draco a pleading apologetic look. Draco smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Draco entered his common room again, and up to the top floor of the boy's dormitory where his room was. Marcus and Adrian were just down the hall, and Blaise's room was right across. Blaise had said something about returning after the semester started. Draco wished his mate came back soon. Marcus and Adrian just annoyed him to hell. Theo was okay, but both of their alpha personalities didn't go together well sometimes.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's the Ravenclaw tower. They're supposed to be the smart ones, I reckon. Gryffindor's the best of them all of course."<p>

Ron had his hands stuffed in his pocket. He was doing his best not to just start snogging her.

"Luna Lovegood's in this house.. Am I right?" Marissa said. The war had mainly happened in England, but Marissa did her best to keep up with the war.

"Yeah. You're good." Ron confirmed. Marissa was about to faint. He was so, so handsome. His red hair, his blue eyes..

"You guys are really brave. Fighting You-Know-Who like that." Marissa could never imagine herself fighting such a strong dark force.

"Thanks. No big deal though." Ron said. It was a straight up lie. But he had heard Ginny talking to one of her friends that girls liked confidence.

"This is the Hufflepuff house. Loyal ones." Ron added as he looked again at Marissa. She was prettier than Hermione's beauty times 10.

They finally reached the Gryffindor tower. Ron looked at his wizard watch, which showed Hermione's face full of anxiety, and cursed softly under his breath.

"Blimey, I have to go back to my common room. But we can finish later?" Ron said. It almost pained him more than a bludger hitting him on the back of his head to see Marissa's diappointed face.

"I'd love that. Thanks for giving me a tour, I think I'll be able to find my classes tomorrow." Marissa thanked him. The fact that he was Ron Weasley, which meant that he was in a relationship with Hermione Granger. Marissa envied Hermione so much. From the papers, Hermione Granger was of great beauty, and she was named one of the smartest witches of her year.

Before Ron could say anything more, Marissa slowly sauntered away, back towards the Slytherin Dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter!<strong>

**Just for clarification, in this chapter...**

**Draco:is trying to be a friend to Marissa, he feels guilty about all the bad things he did in past**

**Ron: still loves Hermione, but Marissa's beauty just swept him off his feet**

**Hermione: Envies Marissa, and Padma Patil (shes the head girl!), loves Ron to every bits(mind out of the gutter :p)**

**Marissa: is extremely flattered by all these boys, but she wants Ron**

**There will be Hermione and Draco soon, and Ginny and maybe our Favourite Italian prince, Blaise will show up next chapter 3**

**Lots of Love, (PLEASE REVIEW I'LL LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER AND RESPOND INDIVIDUALLY, ANY KIND OF COMMENT/CRITICISM IS LOVED!)**

**Ella**


	4. Second Italian arrival

**Hello!**

**So Im on winter break, and it ends tomorrow. I'm going to write up as many chapters as I can, then upload day by day ( to keep some suspense! Teehee) (i'm also very academically involved, so sorry if i don't upload very fast :(**

**Please take a few seconds to review if you can, it really helps me:]**

**Also noticed that several peole added it as favourite/alert, it made me really happy! Love you guys! :)**

Chapter 4: Second Italian arrives

After Marissa left, Ron hurried down the kitchens, grabbed a bunch of food ( to which the elves were over enthusiastic to give out) and ran to the common room. His special watch, which was charmed to show the face of whoever he wanted, with their permission (nifty little charm he learned from Ginny and Harry) was showing Hermione pouting in her chair.

As Ron entered the room. Hermione's face broke out in relief.

"Ron!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"What took you so long?" Hermione added.

"The..elves were cooking up something. They wanted me to try it. You know how they are." Ron stuttered up an excuse. Hermione's face was a little dubious, but she didn't say anything.

"I got a bunch of food though, want to go up in my room?" Ron said, hoping for some physical action. To his surprise, Hermione agreed and went up to his room.

Ron had purposely left all the food downstairs. Hermione, being the observant person she is, didn't failt to recognize this.

"Should I go get the food?" she said, tilting her head to one side.

"No! No, it's fine. Let's just have some time between us two." Ron said as he pulled her down onto his bed. He quickly silenced and locked the room.

They started snogging. Hermione was letting him do whatever he wanted.

Ron trailed his kisses down her neck, giving her a love bite. His fingers played at the hem of her shirt. She had a cami under her shirt, so she didn't hesistate when he took it off.

To be honest, Hermione felt pressured by Marissa. Marissa probably had her first kiss long ago, and probably had already lost her virginity as well. Hermione didn't want Ron breaking up with her for the reason that she didn't provide what he wanted.

"This is so good." Ron muttered in her ear.

And together, they went all the way that night.

* * *

><p>As Marissa was making her way back, she noticed a iridescent door which was carved elaborately. She was almost positive that it wasn't there when Ron and her were walking down the halls. But then again, it was likely that she missed when she was with Ron.<p>

She slowly opened the door. It revealed a huge room with a Chandelier overhead. The room was made in white marble, and there was a big tub in the middle. There was little pebbbles all over the floor and in the tub, giving it a nature-like look.

And the best feature was a huge white marble catwalk.

One thing that made her feel confident.

One thing that she could do perfectly. Flawlessly.

She charmed her clothes to be a teal bikini, and her shoes to be gold glitter covered pumps. (the only good magic she knew how to do)And she began to strut down the catwalk.

She felt so good. After strutting back and forth a few times, she took her pumps off and emerged herself into the tub. A lot of things went through her head. When would she get her first kiss? People assumed that she would've done quite some things with boys, but she really didn't. Boys were attracted to her; that was a fact. But they didn't like her introverted personality. It took some time for her to open up, but no one stayed that long. She sighed.

* * *

><p>Draco was almost knocked over his room chair by a fume of green ash.<p>

"Missed me?" sad a familiar voice. Blaise, the tall, stunning Italian boy stepped out of the fireplace with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, mate. Why the hell are you all up in _my_ fireplace?" Draco said as he straightened himself up.

"Asked Dumbledore if I could floo to your room right away, thought it would be good surprise." Blaise responded.

"Theo wrote to me, there's a new Italian chick?" he added miliseconds after.

Draco snorted. Blaise was never the patient one. If there was a new girl, he had to check her out.

"She's in Slytherin. From what I can tell, Theo is quite interested. Better act fast."

"No need, no girls can resist me. Rich, handsome, muscular, hot.." As Blaise was admiring himself, Draco noticed a lip print on the side of Blaise's face.

"I guess that's true, that's a nice shade of red on your cheek." Draco scoffed once more.

"The new girl's name is Marissa, she went on a school 'tour' with Weasley." Draco said sourly.

"You don't fancy the new girl, do you? Cause it sounds like you do." Blaise said, widening his violet-navy eyes.

"Gads, no. She's not my type. I'm just scowering at what a douchebag Weasel is. Can you imagine how crushed Granger would be?" Draco scrunched his nose. He actually felt sorry for Granger. Could he expect flying house elves outisde his window tomorrow morning, perhaps?

"You care for Granger? But then again, she's not so bad. Have you looked at her rack? She's been hiding those forever!"

Quite frankly, Draco didn't care about how great of a 'rack' Granger had. He felt like he needed to tell her before Weasley could take advantage of her. It wouldn't be fair to Granger.

**Please review! :D don't be afraid to suggest, comment and criticize!**

**MissBella97: Thank you! It means a lot to me! **

**Indigo Lily: Thank you! Your story was really good as well, you ROCK at describing characters. :)**

**Thanks for reading :]**


	5. The truth

Ch 5: The Truth

Marissa had stayed the whole day in marbled room. She even slept there. A bed had magicaly appeared when she wished it would. She thought that no one would notice her absence. However, they did.

"Where is Marissa?" Theo said as he paced around the common room. It was the morning after, and Marissa was still no where to be seen.

"Mate, calm down. She probably only got lost." Adrian said.

"I want to see her. Is she hot?" Blaise asked. Draco snorted again.

"YES with capital letters." Marcus Flint responded from the stairs of the boys dormitory.

"I haven't seen her in the room since when Draco was talking to..." Theo trailed off.

"Draco! Where is she? Not only do I want to snog her senseless, we have classes in about an hour." Theo said. ( to which Blaise rolled his eyes)

"Weaseley came by and snatched her away. Don't know what happend after wards." Draco said as he scrutnized his broom stick. Was that little mark there when he bought it?

"I'll go look for her." Theo declared. He had grabbed his cloak when Draco stopped him.

"I'll go. I know which direction they went." Draco said. He also wanted to use this time to find Granger (studying in the library this early morning, no doubt).

"Bring her back soon, Malfoy!" Blaise yelled.

Draco silently stepped out of the common room. He had some serious mission to accomplish. His dad might not have loved his mother much, but he never cheated on her. The Malfoys considered it a disgrace. It was that one family belief that Draco stuck to, no matter what happened. He felt so sorry for Granger. Weasley had spent almost all of his Hogwarts life trying to get her to fancy him, but now that they were together, he was cheating on her. Draco was almost positive that Ron had sneaked a snog in yesterday during the 'tour'.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna head down to the library, Ron. I'll see you in Charms after my Potions class, okay?" Hermione said. She always liked reading in the mornings. It freshed her mind.<p>

Ron wordlessly nodded in his chair. His mind was somewhere else.

"Love you, Ron." Hermione pecked him on the cheek and headed to the library. There was a new book on the uses of Dragon Blood, and she really wanted to read it.

* * *

><p>As predicted, Granger was in the back corner of the library, on a desk facing a window. Her hair was in soft waves, her head down, and her fingers rapidly tracing the text as she read.<p>

"Granger." he softly called. Hermione didn't recognize the voice at first. When she did, she disbelievingly lifted her head up.

"Draco Malfoy?" she said. She looked so innocent. Her brown eyes were twinkling in the sunlight of the window, and she was simply dressed in a V neck and jeans.

Draco almost stopped breathing. Why was Weasel going for Marissa instead of Granger? For all he knew, Granger was smart, beautiful and talented. Marissa just had a pretty face.

"There's something you should know." he said.

"Oh my goodness. Did professor Snape not like my extra credit for the side effects of Veritaseum?" Hermione said in a frantic voice.

"No. It's not that." Draco said. If the she was getting frantic about a extra credit, he didn't even want to imagine how devastated she would be. Draco pulled up a chair nearby and sat beside her.

"Weasley took Marissa on a school tour yesterday. Did you know?" Draco said. He held his breath, carefully waiting for her reaction.

"Oh how nice of Ron. I told him about the importance of getting new students acquaintated." Hermione said, smiling.

"I'm sure he was acquainting himself..with her. Not the school. I was there." Draco stated. She was so blind!

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" she snapped. Why was Malfoy messing with her?

"Let me see, he quote said 'I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin with you'." Draco replied.

"Ron wouldn't. You're just jealous that he was the one who gave the tour, because you fancy the new girl." Hermione quipped.

"I'm not kidding. He could be with her right now. I'm trying to let you know before something bad happens." Draco calmly said as he put his hands over hers.

Hermione heart stopped. Firstly because she could see Ron saying 'I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor with you' to the new girl. Secondly, because the Draco Malfoy's hand was on hers.

"I don't believe you." she said. She grabbed her book, and rapidly walked outside. Draco followed her.

* * *

><p>Ron had left the common room almost immediately after Hermione. He wanted to go see Marissa. He was walking down the Gryffindor halls when he spotted a crystal door. He peeked inside and saw Marissa in a bikini strutting down the catwalk. He opened the door.<p>

"Morning." he said. Bloody, she had an amazing body. She had the curves in the right places, and her body was skinny, lean and toned.

"Hello." she said. She blushed a little. Just a day after they had met, and she was greeting him with almost nothing on. Indeed, she was wearing a very tiny bikini.

"Didn't know we had such a room." Ron said. He was about to hyperventilate over the girl. His mind was just getting everywhere. As Marissa got off the Catwalk, she moved towards Ron, which was the edge of the pool.

"Do you think you could help me get to my first class? I just need to change out of this." she asked. She knew how to turn her clothes into a bikini, but not how to turn them back to normal. Ron fervently nodded his head.

"You're amazing at strutting, you are." he said. She blushed even more. He smiled, and as she was about to say something else, she felt her feet almost tipping over the edge of the pool.

"Whoa!" Ron quickly grabbed her hand, but he was too late. She fell in, and he fell in with her. She quickly surfaced along with him, and he burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry! You have to change now!" Marissa said.

"That's quite alright, the common room is right next door. You probably need some towels as well. Fancy coming with me?" he said.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"The nerve of him!" Hermione was stomping down the halls. Ron was probably just in the common room, playing chess with Seamus. Yes, Ron would never cheat on her. As she neared the Gryffindor tower, she saw something unbelievable.<p>

Ron and the new girl was walking together. They both looked soaked. The girl was in a tiny bikini, and she was in high glittery pumps.

"Malfoy was right! RONALD WEASLEY. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione screamed. She approached with a wand aimed at his throat.

"I was just..I.." Ron stuttered.

"WHAT? Making out with her in the bath house? And to think that I said I love you this morning! You. Are. Despicable." she spitted. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She started to run in the opposite direction when she bumped into something hard. It was Draco. She looked up in his grey-blue eyes, and without a second thought, she kissed him.

**Finally some Draco and Hermione interaction! Sorry if the plot was moving a bit slow, I had to build the plot up a bit. Please review!**

**Gimarkley2013: I definitely agree with you, I'm stil new to fanfiction writing. But I will definitely work on more dramione interactions! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**See you guys soon! I have three big tests this week, so I will try to upload, but if I don't, I'm sorry!**

**Love, Ella**


	6. I'm here for you

Chapter 6: I'm here for you

Draco didn't even have enough time to respond. Students were pouring out from every corner of the school since classes were about to start in a few minutes. In a blink of the eye, Hermione ran away with a flushed face, and kids started talking. Ron, Marissa and Draco seemed to be glued to their spot. What had just happened?

"Did you see that?" Lavender screeched.

"Of course I did! So Hermione's been cheating on Ron!" Parvati yelled back. However, they weren't the only ones yelling.

"Draco! What is this?" Pansy said as she inched far too close to Draco. Draco, disgusted, pushed her away.

"I bet Malfoy forced Hermione to do that, she would never, _ever,_ kiss him." said a brunette girl standing off to the side.

"I bet the new girl and Hermione were both fighting for Ron." said a guy with chiseled hair.

"I bet Ron was cheating on Granger with the new girl..makes sense. She's not that even pretty." Millicent Bulstrode said. Pansy and the other Slyhterin girls laughed.

"Come on, let's go dry." Ron said, nudging Marissa. Marissa avoided looking up at all costs. Guys were ogling at her and girls were glaring at her. They speed walked to the Gryffindor Tower and entered the portrait.

* * *

><p>Draco knew that something was seriously wrong when Granger didn't show up for Potions. Hermione Granger out of all people, was skipping class. On the first day of the semester. It was an Advanced Class for Potions with only 10 kids or so, so everyone noted the absense.<p>

"It appears that isn't here?" Snape said with a smirk. Draco wanted to throw something at him. A book, a shoe, a cauldron..

"Mr. Malfoy, no such things to a professor." Snape drawled. Oh. Legilimens. Draco forgot. Snape started lecturing right away, and Draco at first did nothing but to sit. He already knew all of this and he thought of Granger. Slowly, he took out another an another piece of parchment, and began to take notes for her. She would've hated to miss the first class.

* * *

><p>Ginny felt something burn in her pocket in Tranfigurations. She reached in and found the gold, charmed coin from the days of D.A. She carried it around in memory of Harry. She wished that he was at Hogwarts; it was too bad that he was already in Auror training. While she was thinking, a message was being etched on to the coin.<p>

_Ginny, will you please get me the assignments and notes from classes? I'll be in the room where I need to be in. Thanks, Hermione._

Ginny smiled. Even in Hermione's worst days, she kept up with school. Hermione was clearly in Room of Requirement. Come to think of it, Ginny didn't know why Hermione was in there in the first place. She saw Hermione kissing Malfoy, then running away. Her oaf of a brother was standing next to the lanky new girl. She hoped that Hermione was alright.

* * *

><p>Draco had not only taken notes for Potions, but for Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy Ancient Runes and History of Magic. It was the one thing he could do for her. He couldn't believe the nerve of Weasley. When Professor Binns at last released them, he wondered about where she could be. Probably not the Gryffindor Tower. Not the library. Where would he go to be by himself during the hard times? Where he could find everything he would ever need?<p>

Then it clicked. She was in the Room of Requirement.

Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement silently and carefully. He made sure that no one was following him. But, when he was at the turn of a hallway that led to the Room of Requirement, he saw a flash of red hair in the corner of his eye.

"Who's there?" Draco said, raising his wand up in a blink.

"My question is, why are you here? Clearly, this is the opposite of the Slytherin dungeons." said Ginny Weasley in a bitter tone.

"I have business to take care of." Draco simply replied, earning a suspicious look from Ginny.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Ginny said.

"A gentlemen-like act. Now Weasley, if you would please, I need to get into the Room of Requirement."

"But Hermione's in there."

Before Ginny could say more, Draco had already entered the room in a swish. The door had disappeared so fast that Ginny barely caught the sight of it.

"Weasley! Long time no see. Where's Potter?" Blaise Zabini said, walking from the same turn of the hallway.

"Why are _you_ here?" Ginny said, repeating the question she had asked Draco earlier. These Slytherins were truly sneaky. She didn't even hear a single footstep. And here Blaise was.

"Saw my mate walking over here. He usually goes to the common room after classes, so I followed." Blaise told Ginny as he slowly raked his eyes all over her.

"Damn, Weasley! When did you get so fine?" Blaise blurted.

Ginny's face turned the shade of cherry.

"You're not so bad either, Zabini." Ginny added.

* * *

><p>"Granger." Draco whispered when he entered the room. She was sitting on a carpet with a blanket on her, with her head in her knees. Ever so slowly, she lifted her red, bloodshot eyes.<p>

"Are you here to pity me? To rub it in my face that you were right? That a mudblood deserves this? That I'm nothing but brains? That everyone knew it all along? That I'm pathetic?" Hermione's voice was getting louder and hysterical with every sentence. She broke down again, sobbing.

"Why me? Why me? Was I not good enough?"

"Hermione. Calm down." he asid in a soothing voice as he walked over and put one hand arond her shoulder. She cradled her head into him.

"Weasley's a total douchebag. You don't deserve that. I brought homework and notes for you."

He laid his notes down infront of her, along with all the homework.

"If you need to let it out...I'm always here for you."

He ever so lightly brushed his lips on her head, then left.

**Ick! Hermione is very heart broken. But there will be more happy fluff and dramione to come. I wasn't going to upload till Friday after noon, ( I COUDLN'T RESIST FANFICTION!) but I'll upload the next chapter then. I have two more tests to go! Wish me luck :)**

**Also, if I could get just 3 reviews on this chapter, next chapter will be super long and dramione at its best ;]]**

**Love, Ella**

**P.s: reviews and email alerts that people favourited or added the story to their alert list literally makes my day! It's my daily ego boost :) so make this distressed nerd feel happy and review? I will love you forever!**


	7. The real way to get him

Chapter 7: The real way to get him

Draco was slightly distraught when he exited the room of requirement. Hermione was a total wreck. Not only that, but Weaselette and Blaise were snogging. They didn't even notice him. His hands very low on her waist and her hands were in Blaise's hair. Ginny was softly moaning. Just as Blaise's hands were traveling upwards to where they probably shouldn't be, Draco fake-coughed.

"Eh hem." The two jumped apart. Ginny fixed the top buttons of her blouse with a swish of a wand and straightened her skirt.

"Well, I gave Hermione all my notes and homework, so you won't need to." Draco said, looking at Ginny.

"That's...good. She must've liked that." Ginny was blushing like crazy. Since when did Blaise have such an effect on the ladies? Bloody Hell. Draco looked at Blaise with raised eyebrows then left.

"Say, Weasley. The next Hogsmeade trip, you and I. How about it?" Blaise said.

"Of course." Ginny said as she pulled her lips to his once more.

* * *

><p>Hemione stayed in the room of requirement whole night. She thought and thought of the ways she could get Ron back. The morning after, she had finally thought of what could get Ron back. She had to impress him with her appearance, like Marissa was.<p>

"I have to show him what he's missing." Hermione muttered to herself.

"I need a set of clothes that will impress Ron.." she thought. Soon a closet appeared in the back left corner of the room. She rapidly walked across and opened it.

"Oh my." The closet was filled with all kinds of make up and clothes. They were micro mini skirts and extremely low cut shirts. Even the underwear were pretty much see through and very lacy. Only shoes were pumps and stilettoes.

Hermione was disgusted, but she had to get Ron back. She just had to. She picked up a purple shirt ( she wasn't sure since there was so little fabric) and a black mini skirt. She also took out silver pumps. She changed into them before she could change her mind.

Hermione was almost apalled at how she looked. The purple shirt ended up being a very low cut cowl neck and the skirt was barely covering her butt. The shoes were some what decent however, they were actually cute. But there was one problem. No matter what bra she was wearing, the shirt showed it. After long minutes of searching in the underwear compartment, she found two circle things. Puzzled, she looked at the label.

"Stick..on..bras." She slowly read. These things were supposed to cover and hold up one's womenly parts? She put them on anyway. She also drank a hair straightening potion and put on heavy dose of eye make up. Hermione Granger was officially ready to impress Ron.

The eyes of every male at Hogwarts were the size of dishes. The war heroine, brightest witch of their year, former prefect and a role model was strutting down the halls of Hogwarts in revealing clothes.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed. She wasn't sure to be happy or not. Ginny had spent so long trying to convince Hermione to wear some make up and girly skirts, and over one break up, Hermione was all for it.

"Oh hey, Gin." Hermione casually said. She flipped her hair, making the eyes of Cormac McLaggen pretty much roll out.

"Merlin, what happened?" Ginny asked.

"I've just been hiding myself under baggy school robes..so why not?" Then, Hermione leaned close to Ginny ear to say something that the rest of the school shoudn't hear. "It's the way to show Ron what he's missing!"

Ginny's eyes sparkeled mischievously.

"Perfect! He can't lose to that outfit! That's brilliant!"

Quite frankly, Hermione was attracting every male but Ron. Just as they were talking about him, he appeared at the end of the corridor with Marissa. Marissa was dressed in a crisp baby blue blouse with grey, cropped cardigan,dark wash jeans and yellow belt paired with red heels and a Slytherin cloak. Her hair was cascading down in little waves, and her make up was expertly but naturally applied. Marissa averted her eyes and Ron lowered his head, looking sheepish.

"What's the deal with her today? Primary color day?" Ginny scoffed.

Hermione thought other wise. Marissa looked like a true model straight out of Italian Vogue. Hermione buttoned up her Gryffindor cloak to hide her clothes. Suddenly, her eyelashes felt too heavy from mascara, and her vision started to blur from all the eyeliner. Her hair looked artificial and her feet looked out of place in the pumps.

"Morning, Gin." Ron quietly murmured as he passed by them. Hermione was facing the wall, hugging her textbooks.

"Morning? MORNING? You are a complete git!" Ginny yelled after her brother. Ron just walked faster and Marissa followed.

"Did you guys properly break up?" Ginny piped up the second after Ron had disappeared from their sight.

"Not officially, but..It's over." Hermione softly grumbled.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up late and ended up missing breakfast. Just as he came down the steps of boys' dormitory, Blaise jumped up from his chair.<p>

"Mate, about last night.." Blaise trailed off. Draco could tell that Blaise had spent more time on his looks today. His hair was carefully geled and his shirt was even more crisply ironed.

"Blaise. As long as you liked her snog, I could care less." Draco said. Besides, Weaselette was sort of attractive if you paid attention.

"We're having a party tonight in the common room. Easing off of all the stress before the actual year and work." Adrian cut their conversation.

"I can get the firewhiskey and snacks. Marcus is inviting people from other houses." Theo concluded.

"Can we invite Ginny?" Blaise quickly added.

"Let's invite Granger too! Did you see her this morning? She's been hiding her rack and her bottom forever!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Hell, let's invite all the seventh years." Theo declared.

"What happened to Granger this morning?" Draco inquired, making sure he sounded like he didn't care.

"Were you not there? Oh, you slept in." Blaise said.

"Well, mudblood Granger showed up in skank-like clothes. But she looked soo hot. You could see her cleavage, and her butt was on full display." Adrian drawled.

"She would never!" Draco exclaimed. The only skirts Hermione ever wore was the school uniform skirts that came down to the knees.

"Whatever, she can come."

Draco couldn't believe it. However, Adrian's words were proven true when he saw her in Charms. Sure, she looked 'hot', but she didn't look like herself. Hermione flipped her hair, winked and acted like...Pansy. It was disgusting.

Draco tried to talk to her, and repeatedly poked her with his wand.

"Granger. Granger. Granger." She was ignoring him. Finally, he sent a tiny stinging charm to her back, and she flinched. But she didn't look back.

Hermione continued to ignore him throughout the rest of their classes. Draco felt uncomfortable with her. This wasn't the Hermione Granger he kenw. He watched her during dinner and it almost pained him to see how fake she was being.

Hermione was laughing that anything that came out of a guy, flipped her hair and occasionally stole glances at Ron. Marissa was sitting with him. Obviously she wasn't aware of the unspoken rule that one only sat at their House table, but once other people saw that the new Slytherin girl was sitting at the Gryffindor table, lots of other students moved.

At this moment, Drao was doing all he could do let Hermione know that this was never the way to get someone back.

"Girls." He grumbled to himself.

However, he knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. He was very well aware of her weaknesses.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy stood in the Gryffindor corridors, comtemplating whether he should carry out his plans or not. Just then, Ginny Weasley appeared.<p>

"Malfoy? What brings you here?" she said.

"I need to get into the Gryffindor girls' dormitories." He seriously replied. Ginny stifled a laugh. Surely a Malfoy would be noticeable like a white dress at a funeral.

"I really need to, Weasley. Just let me in." He said exasperately. He desperately needed to talk to Hermione, and there was only one way to do it.

"Why should I?" Ginny snapped right back. "You're the last person any Gryffindor would expect to see in a common room, you do know? What would they say if an infamous Slytherin all of a sudden appeared in there?" Ginny held her head high thinking that Draco couldn't possibly reason that.

"There is something called a disillusionment charm, Weasley." He said.

"Fine! You win!" Ginny huffed as he cast the charm on himself.

"Don't do anything bad. Or I'll make you regret your birth." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

Ginny casually stepped into the common room and up the dormitory stairs. Draco felt the stairs start to jiggle, so he held on to the edge of Ginny's cloak. Ginny shot him a nasty look but continued anyways.

"I'm not helping you down the stairs, so good luck!" She said to her left thinking it was Draco. But he was already in Ginny and Hermione's room.

He could easily tell which side was Hermione's. There were quills and parchements sprawled all over her desk not to mention a little bookcase of shrunk books all tightly fitted in the shelves. He quickly found the item he was looking for on her bed and shrunk it, then cast the disillusionment charm on it. He accioed his broom and fled out of the room, ignoring Ginny's yells.

* * *

><p>As Theo had said, all seventh years were crammed into the dark Slytherin common room. Music was blaring and girls were practically shagging on the floor wearing almost nothing. Draco easily found Hermione in the same outfit she was wearing earlier on in the middle of the room. As slutty as she looked, boy, did she look good. The girl knew how to grind. However, she didn't look like she cared who she was dancing with. Guys were fighting each other to get behind her. Draco made his way towards her, pushed away Cormac McLaggen ( whose hands were traveling every inch of Hermione's body) and took his place.<p>

Hermione felt the perverted hands replaced by warm, gentle ones. She felt so good against him that she almost stopped dancing, but then something happened that _did_ make her stop dancing.

"Drop the 'look what you're missing' act, Granger. It makes you look pathetic."

Oh goodness. It was Draco Malfoy! His face was so close to hers. His throaty voice woke her senses.

"You don't know me. I'm enjoying myself." She snapped back.

"Oh? So you enjoy being taken advantage of whoever will practically shag you on the floor?" Draco questioned back. She stiffened immediately. She didn't answer.

"So it would be okay if I burned your _Hogwarts: A History, Special limited new edition?_"

Hermione gasped, turned around at stared at him.

"You wouldn't." She said. His hands were still on her waist.

"Yes I would!" Draco said in a sing-songy voice.

"Come on, what would your normal self say if she saw herself getting violated? Let's get out of here." Draco added. He grabbed her hands and practically dragged her out of the common room. Hermione was struck at how true his words are.

"Oh Bloody Merlin, I've made a complete fool of myself." She lamented the moment they were outside. She could finally think. She took her hand out of Draco's and changed her clothes to a loose crocheted maroon sweater, jeans and black flats. She also made her hair curly again. Tears filled her eyes.

"Hermione, don't cry. The real way to get back at him is to show that you don't give a hell about him. Or what you guys had." Hermione's eyes brightened a bit at what Draco said. She couldn't help but to think how great her name sounded in his voice.

"What do you say to a quiet reading with hot chocolate instead of dance-shag?" Draco asked, raising his eye brows.

"Sounds good. Let's go to the kitchens." Hermione conceded. Draco quickly held her hand again. She stared at the two intertwined hands.

"You probably had firewhiskey, don't want any accidents." He said as he avoided her eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled.

They held hands all the way to the kitchen. She reluctantly let go to tickle the pair on the painting infront of the kitchens. The pair giggled and let them in.

"Could I have some hot chocolate for Draco and I?" She politely said to one of the elves.

"Of Course!" The elf said enthusiastically. Mere seconds later, she was handed a large tray of hot chocolate, marshmellows and smores.

"Where should we go?" Hermione said as they stepped out of the kitchen. She levitated the tray above her head.

"I know the perfect place." Draco said. He didn't hold her hands again to her disappointment. They walked to the astronomy tower and up the spiral staircase. He helped her up at the very last step.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed. They were out on a balcony with a large comfy couch, numerous cushions and soft blankets. The starts were twinkling and there was a light autumn breeze.

Draco returned the Hermione's book to its normal state and gave it to her. Hermione's face broke out in true happiness and she hugged the book to her chest. She climbed on to the couch and started reading right away. Draco sat next to her and covered both of them in a blanket. He accioed a random book from his room and started to 'read' as well, but he was actually watching her. Her eyes were scanning the caligraphy on the page but they started to droop some minutes after. At last, they completely closed and her face was laid in the rough pages of _Hogwarts: A History._

Draco carefully replaced the huge book with a soft cushion. Her hair was covering her face so he brushed the strands back behind her ear. He ran his hands through her chocolate curls and ever so lightly, brushed his lips against her cheek.

Draco didn't know why he was being so nice to her. He guessed it was because he felt bad. But he couldn't ignore the beating in his own heart. She was beautiful the way she was, and everything a wizard could ever hope for.

**IM SO SORRY FOR DELAYING ALOT! i hope you guys liked this chapter, there was more Dramione like you guys asked for! Story line may seem detailed and a bit slow, but trust me it will at add up to a beautiful relationship! ( wow thats cheesy ;) could I get 4 reviews on this chapter pretty please with cherry on top? **

**CrunchyMunchers: THANK YOU THANK YOU! Your review made my day! :DDD**

**Crissy Grigori: Haha, thanks for reviewing! Ron sure is a douche bag, but we'll see his good side sometime later :)**

**evilwing 2004: No, thank you SO much for getting that! I fixed it and I'm sorry its taken me so long to respond but thanks for catching that! **

**MadrigalGryffindor3: Draco is such a sweetiepie, thanks for reviewing!**

**I love all of you reviewers/readers out there! Sorry again that it took so long!**

**Lots, lots and lots of love,**

**EllaDraco**


	8. A new start

Chapter 8: A new start

Hermione woke up on the couch in the Astronomy tower. Her head felt a bit dizzy from the shots of Firewhiskey, but otherwise, she was fine. Draco was also on the couch, lounged with his head tipped backwards. He had a '_Music of Wizardry 1600-1750_' in his lap. Hermione stifled a laugh. What was he reading last night?

"What are you giggling at?" Draco said in a muffled voice, stretching. Well, he wasn't hungover at least.

"I think I had too much firewhiskey last night." Hermione said. She didn't want to tell him that she was laughing at his choice of book; besides she had only drank two flasks.

"How many shots?" Draco teased. "Two?"

"Er, like five." She stuttered. She could barely recall last night and here he was, making fun of her hangover!

"I'll give you some hangover potion if you want some, but it is a Saturday. Drinking it too much might reverse the effects." he said as he straightened himself. He got up and conjured everything back to its normal state, leaving the tower bare as it was before with the exception of the couch, which Hermione was still sitting on.

"Draco," she softly said, touching his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her with such a nice smile that she felt her knees go weak.

"Thanks for dragging me out of there last night. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Sure thing. Don't want the second in our year to be making fool of her self. Merlin, you should've seen yourself last night!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione looked good, but it just wasn't her. To be honest, Draco didn't even know why he cared.

"Second? I'm definitely first in our year." Hermione protested as she playfully hit him on the arm. Draco lightly hit her back and she made a fake-angry face, sitting back down on the sofa. She curled up into a ball and didn't say anything.

"Hermione?" Draco said, softly poking her. She wasn't actually upset, right? When she didn't respond, Draco sat down next to her.

"I was just kidding." He added. Hermione still wasn't saying anything.

"You're first in our year." Draco tried once more. There wasn't a single word being said.

"I'm sorry! I'm a git and I was just kidding and you're the most brilliant student in our year!" Draco said, frustrated. Women!

"What was that?" Hermione said coyly. She slightly lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry and you're the most brilliant student in our year." Draco repeated.

"Thanks for admitting it!" She said, giggling. This time, Draco made a fake-angry face, and Hermione laughed. Draco could almost feel his heart warming up when he was with her. She was so easy-going. Draco just looked at her, how her hair shone in the morning light and how sparkly her eyes were.

"Is there something on my face?" Hermione self-consciously asked. Draco shook his head, but slowly leaned in. To her utter surprise, his thumbs rested gently on her cheeks and he lightly pressed his lips to hers. Butterflies shot up in her stomach and her head spun around. It was a brief, but a sweet kiss. And it drove her crazy.

Draco's heart was beating fast. He surveyed her face for a reaction, but all he saw was a pair of surprised chocolate eyes. Her lips twitched upward in a little smile. He found himself smiling back. This time, Hermione leaned back towards him, and he leaned in once more.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" A shrill voice yelled from the staircase. Hermione and Draco both jerked back. Hermione slowly trotted to the staircase and saw a exasperated looking Ginny Weasley running up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Ginny said once more in a relieved tone. She ran up the last couple stairs with the little ounce of energy she had left and hugged Hermione with all her might.

"I was looking for you everywhere! I was so worried, I thought one of the guys took you back to their rooms..." Ginny then spotted Draco in a couch, and looked at Hermione with disbelief.

"Er, McGonnagall wants to talk to you at noon." Ginny awkwardly added. Then she proceeded to speed down the stairs.

"Well, better head down. " Hermione said disappointedly. Draco silently watched as she chased after Weaselette, and couldn't help but to feel empty.

* * *

><p>"Ginny! How did you find me?" Hermione panted after she had caught up to Ginny. Ginny brushed her fiery hair out of her face and opened her eyes wide.<p>

"The real question is, why were you with Draco Malfoy?" she said. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up.

"Well, he kinda got me out of the party room. Now that I think about it, I don't even want to face anyone! I looked like a total whore last night! Anyone and everyone was grinding on me.." Hermione trailed off.

"You looked hot! But if the clothes didn't work, there's still lots of options." Ginny winked and wiggled her eye brows suggestively.

* * *

><p>"Uh oh." Hermione said.<p>

"Go on!" Ginny nudged the older girl, who was completely frozen on spot.

"No way."

"Yes way. If my brother didn't go bonkers over the clothes, this will certainly get him."

"But, but"

"No buts. Cormac's secretly loved you from afar. GO!" Ginny aggressively pushed Hermione. Hermione quickly surveyed Cormac at the other end of the book shelf in the library. He was running his hands through his locks. She couldn't believe the ridiculousness she was doing to get Ron back. But the truth was, did she really want him back? This thing, whatever it was, this fast moving, all of a sudden 'friendly' relationship with Draco was constantly on her mind. A little part of her was almost glad that she had ended it with Ron. She also felt a little bad for Marissa, who had never gotten a chance to explain herself. Hermione was still not moving and could feel the redhead poking at her back, clearly agitated.

"Hello, Hermione. You've been standing here for a while, perhaps you were looking for the book I was holding?" Cormac said with such swagger that Hermione could feel her dislike for him wallowing up inside her.

"Er, no." She curtly replied. She was almost sure that her shirt was being burned with the glare of Ginny's. Also, Cormac was holding a standard charms book, which she had done in her fifth year.

"She was wondering if you would possibly be her boyfriend." Ginny rapidly said.

"GINNY!" Hermione screeched. Absolutely not. That was it. Her obvious dislike of Cormac and lack of interest for Ron had made it clear that she no longer wanted him back. Hermione Granger would never, ever sink herself down so low to this level anymore.

"Shush!" Madam Pince said with her bird like eyes. Cormac looked stunned but pleased.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend." He cooed, giving Hermione a look that would have made the other Gyrffindor girls melt. She just wanted to puke.

Hermione Granger nastily looked at him, grabbed her numerous books, and sped out of the library.

Hermione had locked herself in her room and silenced the door which was being abused by Ginny. Hermione was planning to stall until about 11:45, when she would go to Professor McGonagall. Cormac was eagerly spreading the news that they were a couple, and it disgusted her. Her mind was just a mess!

Number one. Was she sure that she no longer wanted Ron back? Was she mad at Marissa for taking him?

_I don't feel anything special..The last couple days of our relationship was simply for sexual pleasures of him, not out of love. Marissa's beautiful, it only makes sense that any guy would choose her over me. _

Number two. What was going on with her and Draco? Were they friends? Were they more? Why was he being so nice and why did her heart flutter whenever she was near him?

_He's bloody kissed me! He practically saved me of humiliation, and he even took notes for me. He is really attractive though, maybe that's why I get butterflies. Still doesn't explain why he's being so nice. He has tormented me for six years. I should just ignore him. Let it all go._

Number three. What did she think of McLaggen?

_Ew. What a cocky, arrogant douche bag. _

Hermione looked at her clock and sprinted out of her room, pointedly ignoring the angry little red head screaming after her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for attending this meeting, this is a great opportunity and a honor." McGonagall said at her desk with four chairs surrounding her, namely filled with Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein and Draco Malfoy. She had avoided him the moment he had come in the room and purposely sat at the other end of the chairs next to Hannah Abbot.<p>

"As you all know, the head girl is Padma Patil. However, we have yet to find a Head boy and for personal reasons, Padma cannot continue her education at Hogwarts. Selecting the head girl was very difficult, for you returning seventh years had such a outrageous year. It was hard to pick out candidates during the chaos. Therefore, the school board has agreed on a Seventh Year student committee. This is a group of four students who have displayed excellent leadership and academic skills in their sixth years. It is purely of returning seventh years, because we wanted another chance for you all. As for the seventh years who are a year younger such as Ms. Ginerva Weasley, they will have upped privileges to make up for not being candidates for this committee, such as frequent Hogsmeade and addition of Halloween, Yule and Valentines Ball."

Hermione was elated. She had been quite upset that she wasn't a head girl, but it had worked out. She was soaking in every bit of the information.

"But, there are also many responsibilities. Hogwarts will be representing as one of the finest wizarding schools in Europe to compete for a exchange student program. You four students, outstanding role models of your houses, will be representing Hogwarts and travel to America to promote Hogwarts. In addition, there are also prefect duties such as patrolling and managing student conduct within the school corridors."

McGonnagall paused for a moment to see if they were all following her. Hermione was clearly focused, Hannah Abbot looked proud, Anthony was smiling and Draco had a cool, but a mildly interested face.

"It is a great honor, but also brings many responsibilities. Are you all willing to be a part of the Seventh Year student committee?"

They all nodded their head. Pleased, McGonnagall continued.

"Halloween ball will be planned by the professors so that the committee can plan how to promote, impress and represent Hogwarts at its best. Departure is a week later. When you arrive in America, you will have another two weeks to prepare, then it will be promotion. It is rather a short notice, but that's what makes it challenging. It also shows the exchange student board how intelligent you all are. Congratulations and work hard!" McGonnagall finished.

"What about school, Professor?" Hannah Abbot asked.

"You will receive school education while you are there, not to mention self studying will be assigned. After the exchange student board promotion, you will spend two weeks there, then come back."

Hermione couldn't believe it. This was even better than being a head! She would travel to America with Hannah, Anthony...and Draco. McGonagall explained how she wanted Hogwarts to be portrayed and what they should focus on, then she released the four students. Hermione was glad that she would become closer with Hannah, but wasn't sure about Draco. She was originally planning to ignore him, but she couldn't. She had to clear everything out.

"Draco-" Hermione called as he was just turning around the corner in the corridor.

"Hm?"

"Could we talk?" Hermione asked tersely. This was going to be one awkward and tension-filled conversation.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" Draco said simply. He had a slight idea of what Hermione was going to talk about.

"Wherever."

* * *

><p>Both seventh years were seated on the opposite ends of a couch in the astronomy tower. When Hermione stole a glance at Draco, he would look away and visa versa.<p>

"Well...?" Draco said, breaking the silence.

"What's going on between us? Why are you being so nice to me?" She blurted. Draco looked shocked for a second, then returned to his normal state.

"Promise not to tell," he said as he scooted closer to her and lifted up his pinky.

"Promise." She said, feeling the little electricity the moment their pinkies touched.

"My parents, my dad especially is demented. Everyone knows that. He's done countless bad things, but one thing that he hasn't done is abandon my mom."

Draco paused and Hermione urged him to continue.

"He knew that she didn't want to be a dark wizard, and he hid it because he loved her. Of all things, they always put their relationship first. That's why I was angry at what Weasley did. No women should be treated like that."

"As for why I'm being nice, to be honest, when Bellatrix was..." Draco's eyes turned so cold and hard, and Hermione gently put her hand over his. He swallowed and he seemed to calm a little.

"I can never make up for not helping you. I felt terrible. While we are together in school, being nice is the least thing I can do."

Draco put his head down and and his fist shook. Draco had been scarred by his family, and he wanted to make sure that no one went through what he went through. The one, single right thing his dad had done, he wanted to preserve that.

"I understand. That's really sweet of you." Hermione said. She hugged him on the couch.

"And for the reason why I kissed you, you're probably wondering about that, well, you just looked really attractive. My hormones got the best of me." Draco joked, finally relieving the tension between them. He gave a chuckle and Hermione smiled. In truth, there was more to the kiss, but he would tell her later.

"I know we've been through some awkward moments, let's just start over." She added.

"Friends?" Draco said, offering his hand.

"Friends." Hermione agreed, and they shook hands.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonnagall had ever so kindly given them a Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade trip so that they could buy trip supplies. They were almost done shopping when Anthony stopped them.<p>

"Could we stop by the pet store? I have to buy some owl cage padding, my owl clawed the other one." Anthony said. They all conceded and went in the store full of numerous animals. Hannah followed Anthony to the owl section and Hermione browsed the animals.

"Oh Crookshanks would love this!" She said to her self as she picked up a cat bed adorned with bells and soft fleece. She flipped over the price tag only to see 12 galleons written on it. She gasped and moved on the next section. She petted some guinea pigs and said hello to some grumpy pixies. Then Hermione spotted the ferrets. She carefully took a white one out, very alike to what Draco had turned to. Thinking of a brilliant idea, she carried the ferret to Draco.

"I didn't know you had made a pet store debut!" she joked as she held the ferret infront of him.

"Very funny," Draco responded sarcastically but she didn't miss the upward smirk.

"You better buy him, otherwise your twin will be so sad." Hermione said as she pouted her lips and cuddled it.

"Stop with the ferret jokes!" Draco said and lightly hit her on her arm, causing the poor little ferret to fall down.

"Oh no!"

The ferret was now running in between the numerous people in the store. Hermione panicked and immediately got on her knees and chased it.

"Bollocks." Draco muttered as he followed Hermione. He pushed through many people and earned scathing looks.

"Ferret, ferret, ferret, come here!" Hermione called. At last, they cornered the ferret in the very back of the store where Hermione very gently lifted it up.

"Whew." They both sighed with relief. Hermione and Draco were walking back to the front of the store but they saw something that was rather disturbing.

Hannah and Anthony were full on snogging and his hands were up her shirt. Hannah's hands were entangled in Anthony's hair and they were pressed up against one another.

"Mmmm." Hannah moaned. Draco and Hermione looked at each other with dish-size eyes and ran away as fast as they could out the store after depositing the ferret in an empty cage nearest to them.

Draco bursted in laughter the second they were outside.

"Bet those two are glad they get to travel to America together!"

His eyes were bright and for once in a long time, Hermione could see the easiness in him. She laughed along, and they ran back to Hogwarts, leaving the snogging couple behind.

**Please review! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! But I'll update faster with reviews! Let me know how you guys felt about this chapter :)**


End file.
